Return of the Demon
by staremerald
Summary: Sequel to Angel.Raven feels secure knowing Angel is dead. But is he? Why is Raven cutting herself? Can she save herself from the return of the demon? [COMPLETED] RaeXBB No flames please!
1. Just a dream

Hey, staremerald here. No reviewers yet, (A.N. Duh) so I guess I'll just start.

Disclaimer: Just to remind you, Angel is mine! And of course, I wish I owned the Titans, but I don't….

* * *

She was floating. Actually to precise, it was more of a drifting sensation. Who knows what it really was. The point was after whatever she was just doing she immediately fell down into a massive library. She landed gracefully and then giggled like a schoolgirl, something she had not been able to do since she was cursed with the power of telekinesis. She ran over to the bookshelves and carefully examined the old, dusty volumes. She recognized some titles. "MAJIK" and "HOW TILL MAK" were ancient, practically classics if you ignored the fact that they were creepy magic books that no one on earth had ever heard of. Suddenly she needed to find something, it was very important. Frantically she searched.

_But what is it?_ The voice in her head said.

_Shut up and help me look!_ She shouted back into her mind as she firmly fingered the shelves. 

"Aha!" she said triumphantly as her finger landed on a book called, "Dark magic and Ancient curses." Somehow she knew this book. But where from? She pulled it out and opened it. Magic swirled from the depts of the book and suddenly, the earth spilt under her feet. She fell but her hand grabbed the ledge before she dropped. Struggling to get up, she wriggled, trying to pull herself up. But her hand was slipping…suddenly Beast Boy appeared and grabbed her hand. She breathed. Beast Boy would save her. Suddenly he changed. In his place was a person, a figure she knew all to well. It was Angel. But he was ghost like.

"Thanks for saving me cutie," he said evilly.

"What?" she asked, angrily. He just smiled and let go of her hand. She screamed as she fell and she was falling, falling, dropping and that evil voice belonging to Angel laughed. But she kept falling and falling and…Raven of Azarath, fearless (A.N. Yeah right) gothic member of the Teen Titans woke up, beads of sweat running down her forehead as she tried to calm herself down.

* * *

I know it's lame right now, but Angel was pretty much all love stuff but this will be very much like 'Haunted' and it will have love stuff.

REVIEW OR ELSE!

Readers: "Or else what?"

Staremerald: "You'll see…."


	2. What are you doing up?

Hey! I hope I attracted the same amount of reviewers here as in Angel. Let's find out!

notyouraverageblond: "Not the GICS! What are the GICS'?"

devilleader: "I'm scared...but I'm still not gonna tell you if she dies or not so HA!"

desert-tiger: "Ahh, my lovely reviewer...ISN'T HE EVIL! SLEEP ROX!"

Anicrosser: "Tear, tear, I would like to that me and me and also me! Glad you like it. Have you read 'Angel' which is the first one?

* * *

Disclaimer:

Staremerald- (hypnotizing owner of Teen Titans) "You are getting very sleepy. When I clap my hands, you shall say, "Oh Staremerald, you are so beautiful and talented that I have decided to give you the Teen Titans contract!" (Claps hands)

Owner of Teen Titans: "Oh Staremerald, you are so ugly and untalented that I have decided not to give you the Teen Titans contract!" (Walks away).

Staremerald: "Crud. I guess I **still** don't own the Teen Titans. But one day I will!

Mwahahaha!"

* * *

_Why was Angel back? _She thought as she hugged her bunny, who was called Isabella, which Beast Boy had saved for her. Still trembling, she heaved herself out of bed. She glanced at the clock. It changed from 11:59 to 12:00. _Nothing like herbal tea at midnight to chase away bad dreams _she thought. Grabbing her cloak, bunny and tiptoeing, she crept down the hall, trying not to disturb the others. Robin was not one to enjoy being woken up while he was still sleeping. It seemed, the more tired he was, the worse his language became. No other noises penetrated the night silence, besides the occasional pad of Raven's bare feet hitting the floor and Cyborg's loud snores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy was downstairs, on his way back from the laundry room. He had an 'accident' and was on his way back to his room carrying his now clean sheets. He saw a figure coming down the hallway, its cloak swishing silently down the hall. Beast Boy froze and screamed as the figure put its hand over his mouth, muffling his cry.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked disbelievingly.

"Duh," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Who'd you think it was? The Grim Reaper or something?" Beast Boy scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Well, you know, with the cloak and all…" Raven rolled her eyes again and made herself a cup of tea as she turned back to Beast Boy.

"So what brings you to the kitchen at midnight on a Monday?" she asked curiously as she took a sip.

"Well," Beast Boy turned red; "It was more of the washing machine area if you get my drift." Raven spat out her tea and snorted in laughter. Beast Boy shot her a dirty look, which she avoided. "What's your excuse?" he asked, desperate to get out of the topic of his embarrassing secret.

"Can't I get up at midnight for herbal tea?" she asked. Beast Boy looked confused for a moment and then a cheeky smile entered his green face.

"You had a bad dream didn't you?" She scowled at him.

"Don't be stupid," she said dangerously.

"Answer the question…" Beast Boy still had that look on his face.

"NO!" Then picking up Isabella, she stormed out.

"Night!" Beast Boy called after her. He stared at Raven's half-empty mug. Then quickly looking around to make sure no one was looking, he took a sip from her mug. He spat it out, disgusted.

"Gross," he said quietly. He placed the mug in the sink and then headed back to his room.

By the time he was back in his room, Raven was already sleeping. No more bad dreams entered her mind that same night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isn't that cute? She still has Isabella! REVIEW!


	3. A strange letter or 'Finding Neverland'

I hate homework! ARGHHH! (That was why I didn't update. Sorry)

Reviewers:

notyouraverageblond: Giant Invisible Cows huh? Sounds a lot like Ms. Wilinson Smokes a lot...

Phishy2: Dudedess. Cut it out. You're freakin' me out...

desert-tiger: Isn't it just the cutetess? TOFU IS FREAKIN' NASTY MAN!

devilleader: K, you can only haunt me if you know where I live and since you don't I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU! HAHA!

Disclaimer: I own Angel and Isabella and nutin else!

* * *

"RAVEN! GET UP! WE GOTTA GO!" Beast Boy shouted into Raven's ear. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"May I help you?" she asked monotonously

"We gotta GO!" he said once again.

"Where?"

"The video store!" He answered, eyes shinning. Raven's face held a confused look.

"And you need me because…?"She said, making confused hand movements. Beast Boy took a deep breath and said in a fast, rushed voice:

"'Cause Cy's busy and Starfire is playing with Silkie (A.N. You gotta love that guy) and Robin told me to go away so-"

"I'm very impressed, all in one breath too-"Raven said, clapping, being sarcastic (A.N. For all you brain-challenged people). She turned back to her book.

"Rae-a-ven!" Beast Boy whined. She looked up again, this time, annoyed.

"What?" She said, completely losing it. He smiled.

"Wanna come with?" He said.

"NO!" She looked back at her book. She felt a tugging at her knees. "What the-"

She looked down. Beast Boy had transformed himself into a puppy.

"Please?" he said, giving her a puppy-dog look (A.N. Literally). She smacked her book to the floor.

"FINE! I'll come! Make you feel any better?" She said. Beast Boy smiled.

_You have no idea _said the voice inside his head. Raven blushed and Beast Boy, realizing she had just read his thoughts, blushed also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…wha'd you wanna get? What did you want so badly you just HAD to drag me here for?" Beast Boy asked Raven as they entered the shop. Raven ground her teeth silently in response, remembering an ancient Chinese proverb, 'Swallowing angry words is better then having to chew them afterwards'. Beast Boy picked up a copy of 'The Grudge.'

"Cool dude! Let's get the grudge!" He said excitedly. Raven glared.

"No."

"Fine," Beast Boy pouted. His face lit almost immediately though, as soon as he saw the next DVD. "Boogeyman is out? Awesome!" Raven's face stayed the same.

"No."

"Fine," Beast Boy pouted once more. "What about 'Underworld'?" Raven paused. This was the movie she had seen with Angel. When they were _together. _Raven shuddered. Beast Boy threw his arms dramatically in the air.

"Well, then what do you want?" He seemed to be annoyed. Raven smiled, amused by the fact that she had annoyed Beast Boy and not vice versa (A.N. Means the other way around.) Raven searched the shelves.

"What about 'Finding Neverland'?" she asked, picking up the DVD.

"Puh-lease" Beast Boy said. She smiled.

"Then it's settled."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this place which you speak of-"

"Neverland," Robin said slowly and loudly.

"Yes, thank you friend. This 'Neverland' of which you speak of, is it a place on earth?" Starfire asked, as Cyborg sat down beside her holding a bowl of popcorn and Beast Boy snatched it from him in disgust. Robin sighed.

"No Star, it's a make-believe place."

"Oh." This seemed to satisfy the alien for a moment. Then her face turned confused. "What is 'make believe'?"

"It means it's not real," Robin said sitting down on the other side of Starfire. Beast Boy took a seat next to the boy wonder on the couch while Raven fixed the DVD player.

"Give me back my popcorn!" Cyborg shrieked, leaning over the two in desperate attempt to grab back his beloved food from his best friend.

"You should eat Tofu! It's better!" said the green elf, holding the bowl out of the robot's reach.

"Oh, I see friend, but I am still confused," said Starfire over Beast Boy and Cyborg's shouts. "Then if it is 'not real', then how can you find it?"

"Enough!" Raven shouted. All the titans turned in her direction. She took several deep breaths. "Let's just all be quiet, sit down and watch the movie." She plopped down next to Beast Boy. He opened his mouth to argue. "Shut up," she said, clicking the play button on the remote.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was lame," Beast Boy said as he watched the screen turn blank, as the movie ended. Starfire was still confused.

"But the older man told the young boy that you can find Neverland. I thought you could not." Cyborg yawned.

"Time for bed," he said, leaving the room. Beast Boy and Robin followed. Starfire stayed a moment to hug her gothic friend gently. (A.N. VERY VERY VERY gently!)

"Goodnight, friend," she said, giving a little wave of her hand as she exited. Raven stayed and rewinded the movie. Suddenly, she felt ice-cold fingers on her neck. She spun around. There was no one there. Shivering suddenly, by fright or cold she never knew, she walked down the hall to her room, cloak swishing behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven's point of view:

"Dammnit," I murmured. I was slightly frightened. I hate lightning. I jumped as another bolt hit the side of the huge glass window on the side of my room. I turned away and tried to shut my eyes to stop the moonlight from creeping in the glass. Wait, I shut those curtains. But they were open.

"What the…" I said quietly as not to wake up the others. I reached for the handle. It creaked out my grasp. Cursing the loud noise, I reached for it again. As the tip of my finger reached the top, flames danced from the doorknob to my fingers. I jerked back as the whole door was in flames.

_Oh crap, _I thought, _I am so dead._

Suddenly, as quickly as the flames had appeared, they vanished. A note floated to the ground. I jumped onto the bed; afraid the paper would suddenly lash out and bite my toes. But it just lay there. I reached for it and read:

_Dear Raven,_

_This is Angel._

Angel? But he was gone…_No, you saved him the other night somehow…Oh damn. I did._

Strange how I'm back huh? I came back, because I decided to help you. With what, you may ask? Your dream. 

My heart hammered in my chest. Oh my god, he knew.

FLASHBACK

"No!" I screamed as the power was injected into me. And suddenly, pain, so much pain….then everything went black.

END FLASHBACK

I that you don't want your power. That you want to be free and be able to be nice, for once.

I bit my lip.

So if you want help, come meet me at 'The Devil's 666' dance club tomorrow night. I will help you. I promise.

_Angel._

What the heck was going on? He was a liar. Still, what if he could help? I decided to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean, I can't go?" I shouted as Cyborg held me down as I tried to bash Robin. "You're not my mother!" A light bulb exploded nearby and Starfire jumped five feet in the air. I probably would have smirked if I wasn't so mad at the moment.

"It's too dangerous. Do you know how many demons hang out there? Why do you want to go?" Robin asked soothingly.

"No reason," I lied.

"You're not going."

"But-"

"I won't let you go. It's too dangerous. End of story." Robin walked away. I looked to the others for support. Starfire wanted to support both sides by the look on her face. Cyborg gave me a look that said I-go-with-Robins'-idea and Beast Boy just looked at me sadly. I stormed out. I had made up my mind. They would never know if I left. Besides, what could go wrong?

* * *

Heh, heh, Angel: good or bad?

I can't wait to prove you wrong!

Is he gonna kill Rae?

REVIEW!


	4. The Rave

Welcome everyone! It's me again! Yay me! YAY!

Okay, enough self-praise...

Phishy2: FINDING NEVERLAND ROX!What is your problem? Do you always have to laugh like Spongebob?

Spongebob-"Me?"

Spongebob? What the hell?

Patrick-"And Patrick."

Oh no. Look guys, it's good to see you really it is, but this is a TEEN TITANS fanfic. Sorry.

Spongebob- "Who are the Titans?"

Opal Koboi- "They are superheros you moron."

Opal? Now I've seen everything.

Voldermort: "Have you seen me? I rock! Three cheers for me!"

Uh no. Oh god, you guys can't come here!

Darth Vador- "Says who?"

AHHHHHHHHH! Three supervillians. Brilliant.

Opal-"And I'm pretty too. Unlike that stupid Captain Short."

Holly-"EX-Captain Short. And I am so prettier than you!"

Opal-"Are not!"

Holly-"Ask The Flesh."

Opal-"The Flesh who?"

The Flesh- "ME!"

Opal- "Eww, a plastic mud man toy. melts The flesh to liquid form. "

The Flesh- "Ouchies!"

Beand let me finish my reviews!

Darth Vador-"You don't know the power of the dark-"

Oh shut up already!

devileader: Spoil-sport! And you STILL don't know where I live, so you're not a threat.

Voldermort- "I am!"

No, you're only a threat to Harry Potter.

devileader: Sorry about that. And DON'T call me young man again. What guys' pename is staremerald?

desert-tiger: Yah, that's where I got it from. And you will find out if Angel is bad or not in this chapter!

Opal Koboi: "I'm bad!"

SHUT UP!

Disclaimer: "I don't own any of the above cartoons or the titans. what a shame."sacasim for the above cartoons thing.

Oh and this is a bit PERSONAL.

* * *

That night, Raven waited till everyone had fallen asleep before she got up from bed. Sneaking quietly over to her closet, she tiptoed over and opened the door. What she decided to wear was very important. Her crime-fighting outfit? Too casual. She fingered through all her clothes. Wait, what was this? She took it out. Oh yeah, she remembered it. Present from Starfire she had never worn. Red strappy top and a short black mini-skirt. She smiled and took it out. Then she looked at her shoes. Nothing that matched. She quietly walked out. Surely Starfire would have something. She crept into Starfire's room and ran over to her closet, careful not to disturb the redhead. Starfire tossed to the other side of the bed in her sleep. Raven took out a pair of black stilettos. These would have to do. She sighed and immediately regretted it. Starfire opened her eyes. 

"Friend Raven?" she yawned. "What are you doing here?" Raven quickly searched her mind for an excuse.

"I…uh...found these outside and…uh…was bringing them back?" Raven hoped the alien was gullible enough to believe this.

"Thank you friend! If I had not found those, then I would have to buy new ones at the mall of shopping and they were quite, how you say 'expensive'," Starfire said happily. She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Goodnight friend," she said sleepily. Within moments, she was sleeping again. Raven stole out of the room, carrying the shoes with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Now you should have worn this for the dance, _Raven said to herself, as she looked herself over in her full-length mirror she kept hidden away at the bottom of her closet. She twisted her hair up in a messy but sexy bun with strands hanging down on either side of her face. She turned herself over and applied a coating of red lipstick she had secretly stolen from Starfire. _Wow, _she thought as she at looked herself again in the mirror for the last time that night and ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Devil's 666 was packed. A million people were in there. When Raven walked in (quite shakily as she had never worn stilettos before) she immediately placed her hands over her ears. The music was BLARING. She saw another small room and ran into it, very startled to find out that it lead to the stage. She was on stage with the band. The lead singer, wearing shades walked over to her singing.

"You hate everything about me," he said staring at Raven. She smiled, enjoying the music. After a while, the deafening pound of the music wasn't so bad. He went right up to her and continued.

"Do you think a give a damn?" he lowered his shades. "I'm going to have you," His eyes flashed red as he sang the next verse. Raven gasped. "You can't just leave me hanging here…" She ran off the stage. Robin was right; this place was loaded with demons. She looked over her shoulder back at the stage and crashed into someone. She turned around to face whoever it was. A blond-haired guy (it was practically white, it was so bleached) and a nose-ring smiled down at her.

"Hey, Cutie," he said, brushing an invited hand down her arm. She jerked away from his touch. He laughed and moved closer, his eyes glowing crimson red. She backed into someone else. She didn't look around.

"Go away, Joey," the voice said. It was familiar. Joey didn't look scared.

"What do you want, Angel?" he said. He looked back at Raven, who stuck up her middle finger at him. "Oh, she's spicy," Joey said slyly, licking his lips, "I like 'em hot." He advanced towards Raven and suddenly he crashed to the floor. Raven turned back to Angel. He pulled his hand back. He had knocked Joey to the ground. Angel circled Raven, staring at her. Suddenly he felt the punch bowl smack into the back of his head.

"Ouch," he said, "What was that for?" Raven shot him a death look.

"For looking anywhere else but my face," she said glaring at him. He smiled evilly.

"Can't help myself," he said, "you didn't look this good that time you set me free." He smiled. "Thanks by the way." Raven scowled.

"Are you going to help me or what?" she said, tapping the front of her stiletto impatiently. Suddenly, a very fast song started playing. Angel unbuttoned his shirt, threw it to the floor and began dancing. It wasn't stupid dancing, it was sexy. And Raven suddenly felt the urge to dance too. She went out and began copying him. Then he spoke in her ear and she felt shivers run down her body from his touch.

"You're too slow," he said. "You have to be fast." He demonstrated and a bunch of demon-girls clapped. Angel winked in their direction and one or two of them fainted. Raven backed away.

"I can't do it," she said. Suddenly she felt his hands on her hips. She blushed and he moved her hips from side-to-side quite quickly. She followed him again, trying to keep up with rhythm.

"Now you're getting it!" Angel said in the same sort of voice that a teacher uses when he's congratulating a student who gets a good grade. Raven managed a weak smile but she was too busy trying to coordinate her feet properly. A bunch of people joined in and soon they were all dancing and moving about. Then the music stopped and the spell seemed to vanish.

"Will you help me already?" Raven panted. Angel grinned cheekily. He had changed, it was not only she. His hair was messy, sexily leaning into his eyes. His blue eyes seemed more vibrant, more enticing.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't…"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Raven asked, desperate to change the subject, as the look he just gave her was freaky.

"You freed me, baby, I didn't have anything to do with it." Angel winked at her. Raven turned purple.

"Don't call me baby," she said through gritted teeth. Angel smiled at her again.

"You didn't mind it when I called you that before…" Angel said, trailing off again as he placed a hand on her arm. She moved away.

"Yeah, that was before I found out that you were a asshole demon," she said, smiling at him evilly. He pushed her to the ground.

"Why you little-"

"Shut up," Raven said, brushing herself off. "I really don't have time for this." She walked towards the exit.

"O-kay-ay," Angel said smoothly, "Be under this spell forever." Raven froze. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was her only hope. And she REALLY didn't want to admit it. She walked back towards him. He grinned.

"Don't make me punch that grin off your face," she murmured. He pretended to look shocked.

"Why Raven, that's not very nice…"

"I'm not a very nice person," Raven said. (A.N. Mr. Nobes! Ahhhhhhhhh!) Angel laughed. "Shut up and help me!" Raven said angrily.

"Okay, okay," Angel said, "I'll help." He punched her.

"What the hell?" Raven asked, picking herself up and holding her now bleeding nose.

"I have to do it," Angel explained. "Here." He handed her a golden amulet. She looked at it.

"What's this for?" she asked, confused. He snatched it back and fastened it around his her neck. Once again, his touch made her shiver.

"You have to wear it. Every night, you have to cut yourself on your arms."

"Wait, slow down," Raven said. "Why do I have to cut myself?"

"Every night, you must cut yourself. Let the blood drip onto this necklace. Then in a week from now, you must come to this rave (A.N. If you don't know what that means, just ask and I'll tell you the next time I update) and I'll take you to him."

"How big does the cut have to be? With what? Who is he-"

"Just a small cut. With a knife. He is the man who will help you," Angel said.

"But-"

"Do you want to be rid of this power or not?" Angel asked.

"Alright." Raven took a deep breath.

"Oh, and you can't tell anyone," Angel said. Raven tried to smile. She looked at her watch.

"Oh no!" she looked back at Angel. "I gotta go…" Angel smiled.

"Cool."

"Bye!" she said as she ran out, "See you next week!"

Angel stood there for a few minutes. Then a voice in his ear said:

"Is she gone?" Angel walked out of the rave.

"Uh huh."

"And?" Angel's smile turned evil.

"She fell for it." The man at the other end of the ear communicator smiled.

"Brilliant. Take heed, you shall be rewarded very much for this."

"Thank you my lord," said Angel as he walked into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

Wonder who the evil voice is. Here's a clue, he's evil! REVIEW or- 

Darth Vador- "Or I shall kill you with my lightsaber!"

That works! You know, you could be handy to have around!

Opal: "And what about moi?"

Holly- "You suck."

Spongebob- "Ditto."

The Flesh: "Ditto."

Patrick- "I like cheese."

Voldermort- "You're hot!"

Opal- "EWWWWW!"


	5. I'm just a kid'

Hi everyone! You-

Opal-"Can all start cheering for me now!"

Hey! That's my line!

The Flesh-"And mine is 'Ouchies!'"

Holly: "Uh, staremerald? We have a situation at hand!"

Huh?

Holly: "Darth Vader and Voldemort are having a duel!"

Excellent. Wellthat gets rid of them for a while.

Spongebob: "But I'm still here!"

Patrick-"And I still like cheese."

Darth Vader and Voldermort: "And we're back now!"

Uh-huh. Reviewers:

devilleader: Yeah. No more 'young man' crap. It really got annoying! Hey, do you want to know if Raven dies?

Opal: "No, we're all waiting for you to stop checking out Darth Vader."

I am NOT checking out Darth Vader! I'm checking out Anakin Skywalker!

Darth Vader: "I am Anakin Skywalker."

Shhhhhh!

Aeyame: Thanks. You guys rock!

Phishy2: Tank ya very much. When update you will?

notyouraverageblond: Hello, darling, it's just peachy to hear from you. And I fear I must make Raven so gullible. And she trusts Angel-face 'cause he's helping her get rid of her powers. I love your idea about the curse thing though!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hayden Christian. But I don't. AND NEITHER DO YOU PHISHY2, SO BACK OFF! I also wish I owned the Titans. But I also don't.

Opal and Voldemort: "HA HA!"

My life stinks.

* * *

"Raven!" Starfire yelled from outside Raven's door. "I am worried as you always wake up before lunch!" Raven blinked her eyes open and checked her clock. It was lunchtime. She groaned and dove underneath the covers again. This stank. "Raven!" Starfire's shrill voice came through again. "Wake up friend!"

"I'll be right there!" Raven shouted back from beneath the covers.

"Alright!" Starfire shouted again. Raven waited till she heard Starfire retreating footsteps and then poked her head out from under the mass of sheets and pillows scattered around her bed. She got out and looked at herself in the mirror. Glittery gel still shimmered around her face and in her damp, greasy hair. She reached underneath her shirt and felt the gold medallion. She unclasped it from around her neck and examined the necklace. It was plain, except for a gold eye in the middle. The evil eye of the ancient Egyptian gods. It had some ridges surrounding the eye, like a wall protecting it, but otherwise it was plain. Dead plain. Suddenly, she felt cold, very cold. Like a huge gust of wind had swept silently through the room. She shivered and placed the amulet on her dresser and headed for the bathroom to wash her hair and the glitter from her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning," Raven yawned as she walked into the sitting room. Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't look up from their game. Starfire and Robin walked slowly over to the Goth though.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, friend, we are quite worried," Starfire, said in a trembling voice, shaking from fear.

"I'm fine," Raven assured them and tripped over the ledge leading towards the giant window in the room. Both titans knelt down at once to help their friend. "Thanks," she muttered. How embarrassing.

"Maybe you should go back to bed-"

"No!" Raven said with such fierceness in her voice that they both stepped away. "I mean…uh…I'm just out of it this morning, that's all," she said quickly. They both looked convinced.

"Glortha?" asked Starfire, motioning towards a pan filled with what looked like black squid legs. Raven backed away in disgust.

"I'm not really that hungry," she said quickly. She walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that day, Raven walked back into the living room to find it completely deserted. Except for a certain green figure who was singing at the top of his lungs.

"And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing. She doesn't know that it's me," Beast Boy sang. " 'Cause she's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal," He sang and saw Raven. He stopped. She tried to smile, but felt a light bulb beginning to crack.

_It's like a bad movie,_

_She looking through me,_

_If you were me then you'd be screaming 'Someone shoot me',_

_As I failed miserably,_

"Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want," Beast Boy and Raven sang together. "She's the girl all the bad guys want." They both turned red.

"So…um…you like bowling for soup as well?" he asked.

"They're okay," she replied, still red, "I prefer Simple Plan though." Beast Boy went over to the disk player and stopped it. He put in a different CD. The player began blaring.

_I woke up it was 7,_

_I waited till 11,_

_Just to figure out that no one would call._

Beast Boy continued. "I think I got a lot of friends, but I don't hear from them, what's another night all alone? When you're spending everyday on your own, and here we go-"

"I'm just a kid," Raven sang from on top of the table, "And life is a nightmare…"

"I'm just a kid," Beast Boy continued, "I know that it's not fair…"

"No body cares," Raven said, leaning on the table like someone in Chicago, singing on top of the piano, "'Cause I'm alone in the world and it's having more fun than me…"

"Tonight," Beast Boy finished.

_And maybe when the night is dead,_

_I'll crawl into my bed,_

_Staring at these four walls again,_

"I'll try and think about the last time, I had a good time," Raven sang loudly, "Everyone's got somewhere to go and they're gonna leave me here on my own, and here we go-"

"I'm just a kid," Beast Boy sang softly, moving towards the table and sitting down on it "And life is a nightmare…"

"I'm just a kid," Raven said equally as soft, a confused look plastered on her face, "I know that it's not fair…"

"No body cares, cause I'm alone in the world and," Beast Boy said, inching closer to her, "It's having more fun than me…"

"Tonight," Raven said, filling the space between them.

_I'm just a kid,_

_I'm just a kid,_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid,_

_Yeah I'm just a kid…_

Beast Boy leaned in and-

"Would you guys keep it down!" Cyborg said angrily, crossing the room. A cheeky smile crossed the robot's face. Beast Boy and Raven moved away from each other. "You guys were about to kiss, weren't you?" he asked.

"No way," Raven said.

"Don't be stupid," Beast Boy replied.

"Sure…." Cyborg said winking and leaving the room. Raven followed, stubborn to show Cyborg she wasn't about to kiss Beast Boy.

_I'm just a kid,_

_And life is a nightmare,_

_I'm just a kid,_

_I know that it's not fair,_

_No body cares, cause I'm alone in the world and_

_It's having more fun than me…_

"Tonight," Beast Boy said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. In one hand, she held the amulet. In the other, a knife. She took a deep breath and made a little cut in her skin. She gasped as blood escaped onto the amulet. The amulet seemed to suck the blood up. She removed her wrist, shut the light and walked out quietly as it was midnight and she didn't want to wake up the others. She was so shocked that she had actually done it that she, without a word, re-chained the necklace around her neck, put the knife under her bed and fell straight to sleep. As soon as she was asleep, the medallion glowed red. An eerie red.

* * *

Opal: "This is so evil! I LOVE it!"

Holly: "Where's staremerald?"

Spongebob: "Making out with Darth Vader behind the set. Why?"

Holly and Opal: "YOU MEAN HE'S TAKEN?" Bursts into tears.

The Flesh: "You still got me, ladies!"

Opal pulls out machine gun and melts The Flesh.

Patrick: "Eww. Gross."

Voldemort: backing away.

Spongebob: over sounds of Voldemort screaming in pain as girls fry him "Review please."


	6. Beast Boy finds out

Hey everyone-

Opal: "Hi!"

Argh...GO AWAY!

Voldemort: "Who, us?'

Grrr...

Reviewer: (Because there was only ONE!)

devilleader: You honestly don't want to know if she dies? SPONGEBOB ROCKS!

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.

* * *

Raven awoke with a splitting headache the next morning.

"Damn," she cursed. She pulled herself out of bed, rubbing her head, as if it could help her. It didn't. She glanced over at her digital clock. 6:00 am. "Damn," she cursed again. Why did she always wake up early? She crept down the hall and into the sitting room. Suddenly, she remembered she had forgotten something. She ran back to her room and arrived back to the living room in two seconds. She looked down at the item curled in her fingers. The amulet.

"Raven?" came a familiar voice. Robin. She quickly stuffed the necklace behind some cushions on the couch as Robin walked in a second later. He yawned. "What are you doing up?" he asked. Raven shrugged. He rolled his eyes and came down. His expression suddenly became very serious. "I'm really worried about you," he said, his hand moving down to touch her comfortingly on the shoulder. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't be ridiculous, idiot," she said. "I'm fine." And with that note in mind, she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Friend Raven?" came Starfire's voice. It sounded distant.

"Starfire?" Raven asked weakly. Her eyelids fluttered open just in time to see the Tammorainian shriek with joy.

"Friend!" she shrieked, enveloping the Goth in a hug. "I am ever so happy that you are alright!"

"Star-fire," Raven choked, "I-won't-be-alright-if-you-don't-let-GO!" Starfire immediately let go.

"Sorry friend," she apologized. Raven suddenly noticed that Starfire looked worn out.

"What happened?" asked Raven, indicating towards the bruise on Star's shoulder.

"Oh, friend, it seems that there have been some strange things going on in our beloved Jump City-"

"What sort of strange things?" Raven leapt out of bed. Starfire pushed her back in.

"You must not worry so-"

"Too late," Raven said stubbornly. Starfire sighed.

"We went out, because there was a call for help and we found a shop robbed, with no one inside-"

"What call for help? What shop? Where was I-" Starfire placed her hand over Raven's mouth.

"The one we received an hour ago. I do believe the name of the shop was 'Smith's fine jewelry" and you weren't awake." Raven looked confused. She removed Starfire's hand from her mouth.

"Why wasn't I awake?" the half-demon asked suspiciously.

"You had fainted-"

"I had what?" Starfire placed her hands on her hips.

"May I continue?" she asked exasperated. Raven nodded. "Thank you friend. Nevertheless, we went and found the shop deserted and Smith dead."

"Dead?" Raven asked.

"Yes, dead."

"How long have I been sleeping for?" Raven asked. Starfire counted on her fingers.

"The hours of two." Raven looked confused.

"Two hours?" she asked, trying to make sense of what Starfire had just said. Starfire smiled.

"Yes, the hours of two, as I said before."

"Are the boys alright?" Raven asked, trying to keep the concern out of her voice. It didn't work.

"The 'boys' as you call them, would be Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy, yes?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded again. "Yes, they are in good condition." Raven sighed with relief and a light bulb exploded overhead. She tucked her head into her shirt, sniffed and her head came out, looking disgusted.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Raven said, hopping out of bed and moving towards the door. Starfire clapped her hands excitedly and went to go tell Robin that Raven was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven turned on the faucet and climbed into the bathtub. Starfire's fresh, strawberry scent was making her feel sick, but it was the only soap she could use besides the shaving cream and the dove, which was for Cyborg only. The water reached up past her chest and the only part of her not covered by soapy bubbles was her arms, head and bottom neck bit. The water wasn't really all that bad and soon she forgot how bad the smell was and let herself be taken away…taken away from everything, including the amulet, still hiding behind the cushions on the sofa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy ran to the bathroom.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now," he sang as he tried to hold it till he was on the toilet. _Why did I let Cyborg talk me into a soda drinking contest? _He asked himself. He finally reached the bathroom, pulled the handle and walked in. He saw Raven and turned red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beast Boy," Raven said through clenched teeth. "Get. Out. Now." The lights in the bathroom exploded and he ran out, calling,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" behind him as he ran. He bumped right into Cyborg, who had used the toilet and feeling a lot better.

"What's wrong, man?" he asked the green elf. Beast Boy looked up and groaned.

"I walked into the bathroom while Raven was taking a bath," he said, going red again. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"You what?" He laughed. His face turned the same color as BB's. "Did you, you know, see anything?" Beast Boy pushed him away.

"No," he said and walked out, almost disappointed about that fact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg walked into the living room, bored. He sat on the couch, about to start the video game when he realized that something was underneath him. He pulled away the cushions and sure enough, there lay the amulet.

"What the…?" he asked, confused. Raven stormed into the room, saw Cyborg with the amulet stormed over to him and snatched it out of his grasp.

"Give me that," she said angrily and walked out of the room.

"Uh, sorry?" Cyborg called up behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven fainted a lot the next few days and soon Beast Boy began to suspect something. One night, about three days after the whole catching-Raven-while-she-was-in-the-bath-predicament-thing, he heard her wake up and watched her go in the bathroom. He quickly flew in, having now changed into a fly. He watched as she raised the bloody knife and cut herself. He watched her faint and as soon as he knew she was out cold, turned back into his green-self, picked her up and carried her out, bridal style (A.N. Couldn't resist the fluff!) as he held the amulet in his mouth, back to her bedroom.

* * *

Isn't that cute?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The bleeding

Still only one reviewer...

spiritual-s: THANK YOU! I really apriciate (sp?) it!

Disclaimer: Don't own characters. DUH!

* * *

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked the next morning. Her eyelids opened. "Beast Boy! What are you doing in my room!" Beast Boy took a deep breath.

"What the hell is your problem! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Beast Boy yelled. He took another breath.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked weakly. Beast Boy held up her arm. It had a faint scar from where she had cut it. "Oh that…" she said, trying to think of something to say.

"Are you trying suicide or something!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Shhh," Raven said, putting her finger to her lips.

"NO I WILL NOT 'SHH!' THIS IS SERIOUS!" Beast Boy screamed.

"IT'S MY BUSSINESS!" Raven shrieked back. "GO AWAY!"

"BUT-"

"GO!" Raven shouted louder than before. She felt a deep dark hatred filling her.

"Please go…" she said, trailing off, knowing it was unsafe for him.

"NO I WILL NOT! I-" He stopped. Raven was growing four red eyes. She levitated into the air. She picked up her closet and chucked it at his head. Beast Boy dodged. He turned into an monkey and climbed onto her back.

"GET OUT!" She screeched.

"Going!" Beast Boy called, running out. Raven took several deep breaths and calmed down. She began to cry.

"Why must I always do that?" she asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week flew by. Raven became if possible, even more independent, ignoring her teammates and seeking solitude in her room. Beast Boy became more worried but Raven wouldn't speak to anyone. She cut herself in her room now, because she knew Beast Boy was watching the bathrooms.

By the end of the week, her cut wouldn't heal and continuously bled. Raven had to wrap a huge bandage around it. On Friday, she dressed herself in a long white dress. It was plain with white spaghetti-straps. She let her hair down and since it had grown, it now reached down to her elbows. She walked barefoot, the only bit of jewelry needed was the medallion. She reached to get it. She fastened it and floated out of Titans Tower and into SevenUp. A certain green figure was watching from their huge living room and once certain that she would not guess she was being followed, turned into a bird and pursued her.

* * *

Okay, I know it's a short chapter, please don't kill me, just REVIEW! 


	8. The final battle

Hey guys, I'm back! (I finally got those characters off my story)

Shame, Darth Vader was really hot...

Reviewers:

devilleader: Hello, girlfriend. I could make you cry if I don't tell you whether she dies or not? Cool...

spiritual-s: Thank you and here's your review.

notyouraverageblond: Your not gonna kill me? Good, because I'm gonna kill you! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Phishy2: Do you really hate suspense? I never knew that...

broken.ballerina: I really like Raven and Beast Boy together too, they're such a cute couple!

lol61188: Here's your update. Luv ya.

* * *

Beast Boy anxiously scanned the rave/dance club for any sign of the Goth. He was wearing black pants and a tight black shirt. His hair was messier than usual, he overheard Starfire, Raven and Bumblebee telling each other that they all loved guys with really messy hair. (A.N. Phishy2 & notyouraverageblond: Think Riley and Mr. N!) He had to look like he really dressed up to dance at the club if he wanted to blend in.

"Hi gorgeous," said a seductive voice behind him. Beast Boy turned around to face a blond. She was wearing a very revealing top and a very short skirt. "You're Animal Man, right?" she asked.

"Beast Boy actually," he replied, noticing the girl was checking him out.

"Wanna dance?"

"I'm really busy, I'm looking for a friend of mine," he said, moving away. She pulled him back.

"I'm Christina," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and beginning to dance.

"And I'm not interested," he said, moving away again. She puffed and walked away, muttering something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'Bastard…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Raven's point of view**

Geez, when was Angel going to show? I rubbed my bare arms. It was so cold…why did I decide to wear this again? I twisted a lock of hair around my fore-finger.

"And quote the Raven Nevermore." I turned. Angel stood topless, grinning down at me. I smiled weakly.

Damn, it was so fricken' cold!

"Hi," I said.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" I was confused. HUH?

"The Ceremony."

"What Ceremony?"

"The one to cleanse you of your powers." He motioned to a bunch of men with red eyes, standing near the stage. Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

"Actually, I feel much better," I said, turning away. He grabbed my arm.

"Think. Once your powers go away, you will finally be normal." I began to tremble. "Isn't that what you want?" he asked, stroking my bare arm. I did want to be normal. I was sick of being different. Of being teased. I was sick of it.

"Let's go," I said.

End Raven's point of view 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy ran around. A lot of girls whistled but he ignored them and kept looking for his best friend.

"Raven!" he shouted as he heard Raven shriek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light bulbs exploded in all directions. Raven having shrieked, after Angel removed her bandage and cut a huge slit in her arm, hardly noticed the sound. Angel grabbed her arm and twisted it so that blood fell freely to the ground. She saw the blood on the ground, yet she didn't care. People had gathered around.

"Master," Angel called, "ARISE!" A great tremor arose from the ground and Trigon pushed his way up.

"NO!" Raven screamed and Angel smacked her hard on the head. She fell to the ground, blood still pouring from her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy ran up to the stage. He did the first thing that came into his mind and that was to punch Angel. He did and Angel fell down beside Raven, out cold. He shook Raven. She opened her eyes weakly.

"Raven," he said, rubbing her arm, "You have to get up. You have to."

"Shut up you ignorant human!" roared Trigon and pushed Beast Boy into the wall, where he fell. Raven heard this and awoke.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled. Trigon blew her off her feet.

"You disgrace of a daughter! I am so ashamed! You deserve to die!" Trigon screeched.

"YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL WHERE YOU RIGHTFULLY BELONG-"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He cried.

"I CAN TALK TO YOU ANYWAY I WANT THANK YOU VERY MUC-"

"YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR POWERS!"

"HA! FAT CHANC-" But suddenly, Raven felt tired. It might not even be that bad. And she might see Beast Boy again…yet his face burst into her mind as she shrieked,

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOES!" An even bigger white light shone from her and onto the demon.

"NO!" cried Trigon as he burst into a million pieces.

"Master?" asked Angel, hearing his master's scream. He saw Raven standing triumphantly over him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just sent your master back where he belongs." She grinned evilly.

She smiled and shouted,

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOES!" Angel burst just as his master before him.

Raven fell to the ground. She opened her eyes. Beast Boy! She ran over. His head was bleeding. Crying silently, she placed her head on his chest and began to sob harder. Suddenly, a white light surrounded him. His cut seemed to be heeling itself somehow. Raven felt her eyes shut, she was so tired and she had lost so much blood. Abruptly, she was lifted into the air. She was still unconscious as her skin changed to a very pale white and her hair color turned brown. Her eyes were kept violet as she was gently lifted to the ground. Beast Boy awoke his eyes to see Raven slump to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raven! Beast Boy!" Robin called, walking through the rave.

"And I thought Beast Boy was a slob…" Cyborg muttered as he eyed the strewn food and furniture.

"I think I have found them!" Starfire called, pointing. Beast Boy was walking over carrying an unconscious Raven, just like that time in the bathroom.

"Beast Boy! What happened? Why is she bleeding? What's wrong with her?" Robin asked.

"It's a long story," Raven said softly, opening her violet eyes.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked. "I feel affection for your new hairstyle!" (Perverts: She is not hitting on Raven or her hair.)

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"It's a very long story," Beast Boy added. Raven smiled and blushing, she reached up and kissed Beast Boy. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire ran for cover. Nothing happened.

"Why aren't things exploding?" Robin wondered aloud.

"Raven finally got what she wanted," Beast Boy said and grinning, kissed Raven again. When their lips parted, she smiled up at him.

"You look really hot."

"It's the hairstyle, I'm telling you," Beast Boy said, running a hand through his green hair as they all laughed.

* * *

THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING! IT WILL BE THE EPILOGE! CHECK THIS STORY FOR AN UPDATE SOON! And don't forget to review me and tell me how much you all love me! 


	9. Epiloge

Hey guys, here's that epiloge you wanted!

Reviewers:

spirtual-s: I know, animal man! funny eh?

broken.ballerina: I know, but she does lose her powers. I decided to make all the titans lose their powers so that they all lead normal lives.

chainedfreedom11: I'm sorry I had too, see I really wanted her to have powerless kids.

devilleader: Unfortunetly, her hair is brown. Because I am the writer of this story, I have the power!

Phishy2: Yes, she did actually lose her powers. Her hair color changed because I wanted it to! We'll talk about HP later, so many things to critisize. And your the one who put Pete in your review, not me, so you should know.

Disclaimer: I only own the titans kids, nothing else. Oh yeah, Angel. But that's it. Oh and Sam. But that's it.

* * *

**12 years later...**

Raven sat in her favorite cushiony chair by the fireplace, gently stroking the book which lay in her hands. Her book. It was a biography of her life, but of course she pretended it was a fantasy book that she had made up. The book itself was a dark blue and across the top in cursive silver letting were the words, "The Half-Demon." On the bottom in identical silver writing were the words, "By Raven Garfield." In the middle of the book, separating the two sentences was a picture which Victor had drawn for her. He had taken an old photograph he had found of Raven with four eyes fighting Dr. Light and drawn an exact copy to put on the book. The book didn't actually look all that bad, what with a silver sticker stuck on the book saying, "Newberry Honor." Another sticker sat near it with, "Book of the Year." And yet another two were stuck on the back reading, "Most imaginative read" and "The most popular book of the year." It had only been out for a month and yet millions were already fans.

"Mommy?" Aphrodite's voice broke into Raven's daydreams, shattering them. Raven looked down at her five-year old daughter.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Dinner's ready. Loki told me not to get you yet but Artimis said it was done."

"Okay." Raven put her book down and reached down to pick up her daughter. She carried her into the kitchen. It was full of smoke. Raven waved the fume away from her face and looked at Artimis. Her fifteen-year old daughter was pouring some slightly burnt pasta onto the plates. She slid one in front of her thirteen-year old brother, who looked at it in disgust.

"What is _this_?" He asked, emphasizing the 'this'.

"It's pasta, Loki," she replied. Raven let her daughter down, who ran to her chair and she took a seat beside her son as her husband walked in.

"Hey Baby," he said, leaning down to kiss his wife.

"Mom! Dad! Please! You're grossing me out!" Loki complained as his parents kept kissing.

"What's for dinner?" Logan Garfield asked.

"Pasta," Raven said as Logan sat down beside her.

"Or trash disguised as pasta, which we will eat and then when we try to poo-"

"Loki!"

"Fine, when we try to _excrete -_"

"LOKI!"

"Fine," Loki humphed as his sister took a seat and announced:

"Let's begin!" At that, everyone began to eat, except for Loki who hurled some pasta at his younger sister's face, made her cry and was sent to his room.

**An hour later…**

**Raven's point of view.**

"Is everyone ready to go?" I asked my waiting family. They all nodded. I opened the door and we all walked to the car.

"How long are we gonna be?" Loki asked me, walking beside me.

"Well, we're going to see the fireworks. And then we'll probably see Kori and Richard-"

"Aww, but they're boring!"

"Boring?" Logan asked from behind us.

"And-" I continued, ignoring my husband, " Mr. And Mrs. Stone."

"Cool! That means we'll see Adam!" I sighed. Cyborg and Bee's son, Adam, was the same age as Loki. They also happened to be the best of friends. We all got in the car and Logan started the engine.

Ten minutes later… 

"Are we there yet?" Aphrodite asked for the millionth time. We were driving to a park which was near a dock where we would watch the fireworks and countdown the seconds until the New Year. Bee and Victor Stone were bringing champagne for the adults and juice for the kids.

"I think we're finally there," I answered. I looked back at the kids. Loki was playing his game boy, no doubt playing that new game that Adam gave him, where you blow people up every two seconds and their bodies go flying everywhere and blood splatters on the screen. Artimis was listening to her i-Pod, probably Green Day's 'Wake me up when September ends.' Aphrodite was the only one not doing anything, not knowing it would be a long trip so she hadn't brought her Barbie Fairytopia doll. I turned forward just as the cars stopped. We scrambled out.

"Raven!" Bee called, running over. I grinned and waved. "How are you, hon?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Never better. Sparky got a promotion!"

"Wow!"

"Where is 'Sparky?'" Logan asked Bee.

"Down by the dock." Logan ran off.

"I can't believe they're still best friends," Bee said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Just be thankful they're not playing pranks anymore," I laughed.

"Mom?" Loki asked. I looked down.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I go play with Adam?"

"Sure, but you have to bring Aphrodite with you."

"What?"

"You heard me." Groaning, he held his hand out for Aphrodite to grab, which she did and they both ran off to a tree where Adam was waiting for them.

"Hey Raven! Bee!" I looked over to see my best friend in the whole world.

"Kori!" She and Richard walked over. There was another boy with them. Kori and I embraced and then I only shook hands with Richard. We were close, like brother and sister, but Kori and I was closer, like a twins.

"So are the guys here?" Richard asked me.

"They're down by the dock." He mumbled a quick 'thanks' and then walked over to them.

"So who's this?" Bee asked Kori, pointing towards the boy who had arrived with them.

"This is Sam. He's Richard's nephew. He's staying with us for a few weeks while his parents work out their divorce plans."

"How old is he?" I asked quickly.

"Sixtee-"

"And does he like Green Day?" I asked. A marvelous idea just popped into my head.

"Well actually, he adores the-"

"Brilliant." I pulled my bored-looking daughter in front of him. "Artimis, Sam. Sam, Artimis. Why don't you go talk about Green Day somewhere?" I pushed them towards an empty bench.

"Well, way to push their slowly developing relationship into something worth it!" Bee said, high-fiving me. "Bravo!"

"I read your book, Rae," Kori said softly. Then putting on a delighted grin, she happily exclaimed, "It was most joyous!" We all laughed. Kori knew earth language now, her happy phrases were a thing of the past, just like my depression and Bee's addiction to honey.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I said, trying to sound as boring as I could. I held up an imaginary book. "I'm reading!"

"Oh my god, what's that?" Bee squealed pointing to a diamond ring on Kori's finger.

"Well," Kori said, starting the suspense, "Richard finally-"

"He did?" Bee asked, smiling as her eyes grew large.

"Uh huh!" Kori said happily.

"He proposed?" I asked.

"Yes!" she screamed with joy. We all started jumping around and shouting and squealing and screaming with delight. The thing was, I married Logan after 5 years of dating, Bee married Victor after a 5 years and a bit of dating and Richard and Kori? He wanted to be sure, so they dated and went out for twelve years until now!

Just then, I looked at my watch.

"Uh oh! We better get the kids and head to the dock! 40 seconds till the new year!" We ran off, collecting first Aphrodite, Loki and Adam and then Sam and Artimis, who were just talking about the 'American Idiot' music video.

**20 seconds later**…

"Nineteen…eighteen…seventeen…sixteen…fifteen…" We all said in unison. I was leaning against Logan. He was holding my hand and stroking it tenderly. "Fourteen…Thirteen….Twelve…Eleven…" Bee and Victor were holding hands and Richard and Kori were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…" I looked at the kids. Aphrodite was smiling her 'witchy smile' as we called it at home as her two front teeth were missing, Sam was looking at the water, Artimis was twirling a strand of brown hair around her finger and Adam and Loki were counting down as loud as they could. "Four…Three…"

"Get ready everyone!" Logan called.

"Two…one…Happy New Year!" We all shouted. The fire-works began. Victor leaned down and gave Bee a quick kiss on the cheek and Logan did the exact thing. Then we all looked over at Richard and Kori. She was bent over backwards as Richard held her around her back. Her leg was up in the air and they were both kissing.

"Richard and Kori, sitting in a tree," Victor and Logan started to sing.

"Don't you dare-" I began.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Adam and Loki continued. Richard and Kori immediately stopped, both of their faces a vibrant red.

"Males," Bee began.

"What a pain in the ass," I finished.

"And now, New Year's Resolutions," Logan said. We all shut our eyes. Well, I knew what mine were. To protect my children from the horrors of today's society. To become an even better friend, wife and mother. To express myself creatively by writing. Geez, there were a lot. And now I realize that one experience with Angel, once when he tried to steal my soul and the other when he tried again were all part of my mission. A mission to prove myself worthy, brave and true to my heart. And now I believe, with all my soul, that if you are scared to do something, be fearless and listen to your spirit. It can get you places. Believe me, I know.

The End

Raven finished the last page in her book and shut it. It slowly fell from her grasp as she fell asleep.


End file.
